Face on the Milk Carton
by Michael2
Summary: A candidate for the United States Naval Academy is suspected to be a missing child.
1. Chapter 1

1815 ZULU

NCIS HEADQUARTERS

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD

WASHINGTON, D.C.

"Nothing unusual," says NCIS Special Agent Vivian Blackadder as she looks at the screen showing fingerprint databases."

"What do you think of Officer David?" asks Agent Paula Cassidy.

"Who?" asks Blackadder as she enters another scanned fingerprint to be cross-referenced with various fingerprint databases.

"Ziva David, the Mossad agent," says Cassidy. "The one who joined Gibbs's team."

"Don't think of her at all, Cassidy." Blackadder had once been on that team years ago. "Let's see what secrets this wannabe middie has." She looks at the screen. "This can't be right. I've got to check this."

"What's wrong, Blackadder?" asks Cassidy.

"Apparently, this nominee's fingerprints here match of those of someone reported as a missing child."

"Was she kidnapped? Did she run away? We'd better call the police where her parents live."

"Cassidy, according to this she went missing fourteen years ago." 


	2. Chapter 2

1946 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

United States Navy Commander Meg Austin looks through some legal documents as she sits inside her private office. It is a small office, but at least it has permanent walls and her own steel filing cabinets. Ten years ago, she was a lieutenant junior grade and she did not even have a cubicle like the junior lawyers today whose desks are in the main office.

She looks at the Silicon Graphics monitor of the personal computer on top of her desk, doing legal research on the Internet, when she hears the door open. She stands up and sees a man with salt-and-pepper hair on his head. He is dressed in an olive-green Marine dress uniform. The two stars on his shoulders indicate that he is a major general in the United States Marine Corps. Immediately, the commander stands at attention.

"Good afternoon, Commander," says Major General Gordon M. Cresswell, the Judge Advocate General for the Department of the Navy. "I need you to look up something for me. An hour ago, I received a request from the dean of admissions at the United States Naval Academy. You see, Austin, NCIS does background checks for candidates for admission to the U.S. Naval Academy. Almost all of the time, the background checks don't reveal anything alarming. But just today, a fingerprint check revealed one of the candidates to be a missing child."

"What happened, sir?" asks Meg. "When was the candidate reported missing?"

"Let me get to that," says the general. "A scanned fingerprint from a candidate believed to be Sasha Lindstrom was matched to that of a missing child named Alexandra Galvin. Alexandra Galvin was reported to have gone missing back in 1992, disappearing from a shopping center in Cedar Rapids in Iowa. The authorities suspect a kidnapping, non child-custody related. When Miss Galvin was reported missing, the police managed to get her fingerprints and the fingerprints are in a database for missing children."

"There must be some kind of mistake," says Meg.

"Perhaps," replies Cresswell. "Which is why you are going to investigate. You can start by speaking with Agents Cassidy and Blackadder over at NCIS Headquarters- they were the ones running the fingerprint check today. Miss Lindstrom lives in Jacksonville in Florida so I'll make travel arrangements. That will be all for now."

"Aye aye, sir," says Meg.

ooooooooooooo

2047 ZULU

NCIS HEADQUARTERS

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD

WASHINGTON, D.C.

"So you are sure you ran the fingerprint check correctly?" asks Meg, standing inside the headquarters for the Naval Criminal Investigative Sefvice, a federal agency that conducts investigations into criminal matters in which the Department of the Navy might have an interest- including background checks for candidates to the U.S. Naval Academy.

"I ran it three times, Commander," replies Agent Paula Cassidy.

"Maybe there's some clerical error or something."

"We keep our records straight," says this male voice.

The commander turns and sees a man in his late twenties wearing a purple T-shirt and gold chains, almost like someone from a rap video on MTV.

"And how do you do that?" she asks.

"You see," says the gold-chained man, "when we get live-scans, we enter all the info, the number and the name. Then when we run a fingerprint check, we go have our compiuters search all over the Internet, you know, the world wide web and stuff. Whatever it matches in other databases we then make a report and walk over to the filing cabinets and stick the report in there, unless the report screams out like something's wrong, ya know. Like if we ran a fingerprint check, and we get the resiult screaming I'm an axe murderer! Then we takle it up with the bossman."

"Thanks for your explanation," says Meg.

"Don't mind him," says Vivian Blackadder. "He was raised watching MTV."

"I'll need to look up the number of the police agency that reported the girl missing," says Meg.

ooooooooooooo

2104 ZULU

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD

Just outside the NCIS Headquarters building, Meg makes a phone call on her Nokia cellular telephone.

"Cedar Rapids Police Department," says this female voice.

"I wish to speak to whoever's in charge of missing children's cases," says Meg.

"Who is this?"

"Commander Meg Austin from the Navy's Judge Advocate General Corps."

"One moment please."

Meg hears a click and then a monotone voice as she is put on hold.

"Hello there," says a male voice. "This is Detective Bill Hogan."

"Detective, this is Commander Austin from the Navy JAG."

"Let me write this down."

"I'm requesting info on a missing child."

"Let me hook up to the database...There it is. What info do you have?"

"I have a name, Alexandra Galvin. A fingeprint check turned up her name and I want to confirm the information."

"Here it is. Disappeared from a shopping center about fourteen years ago. She's be seventeen now, if she's still alive. Her disappearance was big news back then. America's Most Wanted still features her case sometimes. Have you found her?"

"We might have found her. We're not sure. We'll keep you informed, Detective. Here's my number."

"Thank you," replies Meg.

She hags up the cell phone; she knows where she has to go next.

ooooooooooooo

DAY 2

1948 ZULU

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

"Where is the place?" asks Meg as she drives the Ford Crown Victoria through the streets of Jacksonville, Florida.

JAG Headquarters had arranged a flight for her to the Jacksonville Naval Air Station. The personnel at the air station showed her tyo her guest quarters. Meg had figured the best time to speak with Sasha Lindstrom or whoever she really is would be after she got home from school. The girl was already home by 1530. It was a simple matter of using the MapQuest web site to retrieve the Lindstroms's address.

Of course, actually following the directions was a bit hard.

Meg steps on the brakes, causing the Goodyear tires to screech.

"Here it is," she says. "Beefeaters."

She drives down the street to a single-level house, like the others on this tree-lined street. She makes sure to check the house number, then she steps out of the car.

She feels the air. While it is certainly not bikini weather, neither does she have to wear a heavy overcoat like she did back at Falls Church.

Walking along the concrete walkway between the sidewalk and the wooden front door, she rings the doorbell and waits.

Less than a minute later, a red-haired teenage girl opens the door.

"Ma'am," she says.

"Commander Meg Austin from the Navy JAG," says Meg, introducing herself.

"Sasha Lindstrom," says the girl. "I suppose you're here to discuss my application to the Academy, right?"

"Well, yes I am."

"Have you met my Blue and Gold Officer? I wonder why he didn't come."

"JAG is conducting an independent investigation. I would like to come inside. Will you parents be home?"

"My mom is usually home by this time, and my dad comes around 5:30; I mean, 1730. He's a violinist at the naval station. You can come in, ma'am. I'm studying with a few classmates."

Meg enters the living room. It is a typical living room, with a fireplace, couches, a wooden coffee table, a bookcase, and a Magnavox color television. Two other girls lay down on the carpet of the living room- one a girl with straight brown hair, the other a girl with tightly-curled black hair, both of them reading school textbooks. An open bag of Doritos tortilla chips sits on the coffee table.

"Are you from the Academy, ma'am?" asks the girl with the curly black hair.

"No, I'm from JAG headquarters," replies Meg.

"Why don't we go to my room?" asks Sasha.

"Sure."

Sasha leads the commander through a short hallway into one of the bedrooms. Hanging on the wall is a poster of an F-14 Tomcat, a fighter jet that had been used by the U.S. Navy. A wooden dresser has typical girl stuff and an issue of ym magazine.

"So how did you get interested in the Navy?" asks Meg.

"I moved around a lot before settling here in Jacksonville," replies the girl. "I got interested in planes when I was fifteen."

"And you decided to go to the Academy?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was in the Navy ROTC. My instructor, Commander Shepard, assisted me in the application process. I sent my application to the Academy my junior year, and applied for nomination from my congressman, senators, and the President."

"And what career path are you considering?"

"Flying jets," replies Sasha. "you know, like in Top Gun."

Meg recalls a former partner of hers who used to fly F-14 Tomcats. "You still in contact with your Blue and Gold officer?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have to take these physical tests and a medical exam. I also had a live-scan fingerprint. Did you ever apply to the Academy, ma'am."

"I did. I applied for all slots, including that for children of those killed in action, as my father was. I was not offered an appointment, though. I was later commissioned through the OCS."

"It is hard to get into, ma'am. I guess preparing myself will do me a lot of good even if I never get into Annapolis."

"Definitely. Sasha, how long have you lived with your parents?" asks Meg.

"All my life, as far as I can remember," replies Sasha. "They did their best to raise me even as I moved around."

"And where did you live in the past?"

"San Diego. London. San Francisco. My dad was assigned here to Jacksonville my second half of my freshman year."

Meg looks and sees a picture of a teenage girl with blond hair. "Who is that?" asks the commander.

"My older sister Stephanie," replies the girl. "She died when I was five years old."

"Do you remember her?"

"A little bit. I remember one time being at some mall or something and she bought me an ice cream."

Meg hears a noise, sounding like a motor running.

"That must be my mom," says Sasha.

"I'd like to speak with her," says Meg.

The two of them leave the bedroom and walk to the living room. The two girls are still there.

A woman in her mid-fifties, wearing a long red skirt and a red blouse walks in.

"Hi, Mrs. Lindstrom," says the girl with the blond hair.

"Hello, Denise," replies the woman. She then notices a U.S. Navy commander in dress uniform standing in the living room. "Oh, hello there, Commander. Are you here to see my husband? Or my daughter?"

"Commander Meg Austin from JAG," replies Meg. "I was here to see the girl calling herself Sasha Lindstrom."

"I'm Barbara Lindstrom," says the woman. "Sasha is my daughter. My husband is Master Chief Henry Lindstrom."

"And what does your husband do?"

"He's a violinist at the Jacksonville Naval Station band. You know, he was on board the Abraham Lincolcn when the President visited them."

"Tell me about Sasha," says Meg.

"Okay," says Mrs. Lindstrom. "Sasha, can you get the groceries? They're in the car."

"Okay, Mom," replies Sasha.

"Sasha was with us her whole life," says Mrs, Lindstrom. "We raised her to be a good girl, and she was good for the most part, probnably because Henry and I never let her get away with anything."

"Sounds like my upbringing," says Meg, sitting on the couch. "You must be proud of her, applying to the Academy and all."

"It is exciting. I mean, if Henry's still in the Navy when she graduates, he's have to address her as ma'am. I'd better go get some of the groceries."

Meg follows Mrs. Lindstrom into the dining room. Brown paper bags with the Publix Super Market logo sit on the dining table. Sasha is removing some of the groceries from the bag, including a pack of eggs, a carton of pasteurized whole milk, a box of Kellogg's Frosted Flakes with the famous Tony the Tiger logo, and three cans of Spaghetti-Ohs.

"This is a really nice neighborhood to raise kids, ma'am," says Mrs. Lindstrom as she brings in another bag of groceries from Publix Super Market. "There are a lot of Navy people, active and retired, living around here. Just down the street is a retired master chief and his wife. I heard their son was a submarine officer."

"Here's the last of them, Mom," says Sasha.

"Thank you, dear," replies Mrs. Lindstrom.

"Uh, Sasha," says Meg. "Do you have an old photo album?"

"Sure, Commander," replies Sasha even as she goes to the living room.

"Commander, are you here to interview her to see if she's qualified for the Naval Academy?" asks Mrs. Lindstrom.

"We're simply following up on one of the candidates," says Meg. "We always follow up on those the Academy is considering for an appointment."

"You with the Academy?"

"No, ma'am. I'm from JAG; I never attended Annapolis."

"I guess the Academy is asking for an outside investigation."

"Here's the album, ma'am," says Sasha, holding a dusty book. "Hope you don't mind the dust."

"It's okay," says Meg. She opens it, seeing a photo of a red-haired girl about six or seven years old. "Is that you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Why are you asking about my childhood, ma'am? I know Annapolis has tough standards, but do they really care about what I was doing when I was six?"

"Take a look here," says Meg.

"You mean the milk carton?" asks Sasha.

She looks at the picture of the girl on the milk carton.

And then she looks at the photo album.

Her fair-skinned face turns pale.

"What is it?" asks Mrs. Lindstrom.

"Take a look at the milk carton," says Meg.

Mrs. Lindstrom looks at the picture on the milk carton.

The picture of Alexandra Galvin of Cedar Rapids, Iowa, missing since May 12, 1992.

"What is this?" asks Sasha. "Some kind of joke?"

"This is why I am here," says Meg. "The fingerprint you submitted was matched to this girl. I came here to find out whom you are, and now I know."

"This...this can't be," says Sasha. "That can't be me. Tell me this isn't true, Mom!"

"Mrs. Lindstrom walks over to the two girls. "Tania, Denise," she says. "Sasha and I have something to discuss alone."

"Bye, Mrs. Lindstrom," says Tania, the girl with the curly black hair. She and Denise leave the house.

"Tell me everything," says Meg. "From the beginning."

"Perhaps we should wait until my husband Henry gets home," says Mrs. Lindstrom. 


	3. Chapter 3

2140 ZULU

RESIDENCE OF HENRY AND BARBARA LINDSTROM

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

For the past hour there is silence in the Lindstrom residence. The girl who was presumed to be Sasha Lindstrom sits silently on the couch in the living room, digesting what she had just heard today. She wishes this was nothing but a nightmare, and that she will wake up knowing whom she is.

Commander Meg Austin hears the door open. She looks and sees a man in a United States Navy dress uniform. The chevrons on his sleeve indicate that he is a master chief petty officer. Instinctively, the master chief stands at attention to the commander.

"Hello there," says Meg. "Commander Meg Austin from JAG."

"Master Chief Henry Lindstrom," says the man. A few white strands can be seen in the blond hair on his head, and a few creases are visible on his forehead. "Ma'am, I presume you are hear to speak with my daughter about her application to Annapolis."

"Her application did lead to me being here, Master Chief," says Meg. "How long have you known her?"

"You mean, Sasha? All her life, ma'am."

Meg takes the milk carton. "Care to guess whom this is?" asks the commander.

"Looks like she's Alexandra Galvin," says Lindstrom. "Went missing in '92, it says here."

"The girl on the picture is the girl you call Sasha," says Meg. "When she sent in her live scan fingerprint, NCIS matched it to that of this missing girl. When I saw the milk carton, I asked for the photo album and that clearly shows that the girl you claim to be your daughtyer is in fact Alexandra Galvin."

The master chief sits silently.

"Master Chief, if you have an explanation for this, I would advise you tell me," says Meg. "I'll have to report this to JAG with the recommendation that you be court-martialed for kidnapping."

Master Chief Lindstrom turns to the red-haired girl. "Sasha," he says. "It's time for you to know the truth."

"Tell me," says the girl.

"It started when I went to high school with your mother," he replies. "I loved music almost as much as I loved her, and I also wanted to serve my country. I auditioned for the Navy band in 1969, and I was accepted. At the time, the Vietnam War was raging, and people in the service were not very popular. Barbara understood my decision. I completed basic training and was assigned to a band. It was that time that Barbara told me she was pregnant with my child. I decided to do the right thing and marry her. In 1970 we had a baby girl named Stephanie."

"What happened next?"

"We raised Stephanie as best we could, given my occupation. I continued performing uin the Navy band, getting to play all across the country- the band and I once even went to Vietnam back in '72. Stephanie grew into a teenager during the '80's, back when MTVwas starting to be popular. She also started to rebel. At first it was into partying and rock and roll and marijuana. After being arrested by the police for drug use, she decided to clean up. She made some new friends. They were clean-cut and friendly and not like the stoners she used to associate with. But then she turned against us, telling us we were not good enough. When she was seventeen she ran away from home."

"You told me she was dead," replied the girl. "And I remember being with her."

"Six years later she tracked us down," says the master chief. "She had you, a little girl, with her. She told us that she was in some nomadic cult. She told us she had you when she was nineteen. She couldn't deal with the cult anymore, and she didn't want you to grow up in the cult and end up like the other girls. She asked us to take care of you, she said the others were coming after her and she wanted you safe. Unfortunately, she was right about them. A month later, her body was found in a ditch near San Diego. That's why we took you in. You were all that was left of Stephanie. We decided to keep it from you until you were old enough."

"Except that she was not your daughter or granddaughter," says Meg. "She is Alexandra Galvin. Her parents are David and Catherine Galvin. She has three brothers and two sisters. All of them havbe been wondering what happened to her for the past fourteen years."

"You have to understand," says Barbara Lindstrom. "Sasha needed our help."

"Why didn't you tell the police about her?" asks the commander. "Why did you not ask the police to investigate this girl whom your daughter brought home."

"We just lost our daughter," says Master Chief Lindstrom. "You have no idea what it's like, to bury your own child. Sasha was all we had left!"

"Well, Master Chief, you don't understand what it's like for your child to be missing, to wonder if she is dead or alive, if she was brutally murdered or if she is kept alive while suffering horrible abuse. But the Galvins know what its like; they've been living that for the past fourteen years."

"What will happen to Henry?" asks Mrs. Lindstrom.

"I don't know," says Meg. "I'm going back to JAG Headquarters to deliver my report."

"Ma'am, I never meant any harm to Sasha or Alexandra or whoever she is," says Master Chief Lindstrom. "I took care of her as best I could."

oooooooooooooo

DAY 3

1522 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Good morning, ma'am," says Seaman First Class Jack Culp. "How was Florida?"

"A lot warmer," replies Meg, wearing a heavy overcoat over her dress uniform. "Is the general in?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's in his office right now."

Meg places her overcoat in her office and then walks over to the general's office.

"Commander Austin, the general is busy right now," says a woman with brown hair tied in a bun. Stripes on her sleeve indicate that she is a petty officer first class.

"I finished my report on the Lindstrom case," says Meg. "Let him know."

"Yes, ma'am."

The commander returns to her small office. Just three minutes later, the petty officer, whose name is Jennifer Coates, walks to her office.

"The general wishes to speak with you, ma'am," says Coates.

"Thank you, Coates," replies Meg as she stands up. She walks over to General Cresswell's office.

The office is much larger than Meg's office, with a finely-carved wooden desk and a carpet on the floor. A wooden bookcase holds dozens of books and a color television is set in a wooden stand.

"I've read over your report," says Major General Gordon M. Cresswell. "Give me a summary, Commander."

"Master Chief Henry Lindstrom, who claimed to be the girl's father, said that his daughter Stephanie ran away from home back when she was seventeen," says Meg. "Six years later Stephanie Lindstrom shows up with a little girl she called Sasha. She leaves the girl with her parents, and then runs off. She was later found murdered."

"Do you believe him, Austin?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you conclude that the girl known as Sasha Lindstrom is in fact Alexandra Galvin."

"Yes, sir."

"What do you recommend?" asks General Cresswell.

"I requested NCIS to take a closer look at the Stephanie Lindstrom murder case," says Meg. "I also faxed a copy of my report to the Cedar Rapids Police Department. As for Master Chief Lindstrom, at this time I do not recommend a court-martial. There's no evidence that he plotted to kidnap Alexandra Galvin. He simply took care of a girl he believed to be his granddaughter."

"So who gets custody of her?" asks Cresswell.

"A family court will have to decide that, sir," replies Meg.

ooooooooooooooo

DAY 4

0205 ZULU

MEG'S TOWNHOUSE

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Meg lies down on her bed watching the image on her Toshiba color television. A local area news channel is on.

"A girl missing for fourteen years has now been identified," says a voice. "We are going live to Cedar Rapids where a CBS affiliate is reporting."

Meg widens her eyes and ears as she sees and listens.

"I am right here outside of the Cedar Rapids Police Headquarters," says a man in a suit. "A girl reported missing fourteen years ago was found alive in Florida."

A man with tightly-curled black hair comes out. He is dressed in a business suit.

"What do youn have to say, Detective?" asks the CBS reporter.

"Alexandra Galvin, then three years old, was first reported missing in May of 1992," says the police detective. "We're not divulging details of this case, since it is still under investigation. We do know that she is alive, and that she has been living with a Navy sailor for at least the past twelve years. We're in contact with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service and the Navy's Judge Advocate General Corps as well as the Galvin family."

"Do you have more?" asks another reporter from NBC. "How was Alexandra Galvin found?"

"We will not release details of an ongoing investigation at this time."

"Was there any sexual abuse?" asks another reporter.

"I have no comment," says the detective.

ooooooooooooooo

1253 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

"What the hell?" asks Meg as she drives up to the main gate of JAG Headquarters in her blue Infiniti.

A whole crowd of people are gathered just feet from the main gate, all wearing heavy coats. The commander can see some of them have cameras and microphones.

"Excuse me," says one of the people. "Do you have any word on the Alexandra Galvin case?"

Meg ignores the person and drives past the gate, parking her car in the parking lot. She gets out, enters the building, and enters the main office.

"Commander," asks Seaman Culp, "did you notice the crowd outside?"

"What crowd, Seaman?" she retorts. "Don't you have something to do, Culp?"

"Yes, ma'am." The seaman quickly scurries to another part of the main office.

"Seems to be a crowd outside," Meg hears a male voice say.

A man dressed in a Navy uniform with an overcoat enters. A hat covers his head, and thick lips frame his mouth.

"Let's just ignore them for now, Sturgis," says Meg.

"As long as it has nothing to do with me," says Commander Sturgis Turner, former submariner and one of the JAG staff lawyers.

"Anyone notice the reporters hanging out there?" hears Meg.

"Good morning, General," she says. "they seem to want more information about the Alexandra Galvin case."

"Well Austin," says General Cresswell. "go out there and tell them that we're still investigating."

"Yes, sir."

"Excuse me, General Cresswell," says Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates. "Admiral Calavicci is on the line."

"I'll take it in my office, Coates," replies the general.

ooooooooooo

1433 ZULU

The telephone rings, and Meg picks up the receiver in her office.

"Commander Austin here," she says.

"Ma'am," says Coates, "there's a Master Chief Lindstrom asking for you."

"Put him through."

"Yes, ma'am."

"This is Commander Austin," says Meg.

"This is Master Chief Lindstrom," says Master Chief Lindstrom.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Master Chief?"

"I'm really worried, ma'am. There's a whole camp of reporters at the front gate here," says the master chief petty officer.

"There's a lot of reporter camped out here in JAG Headquarters. It seems this missing girl case has gotten a lot of media attention."

"What should I do, ma'am?"

"Simple," says the commander. "Don't talk to the reporters. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you think they'll take Sasha away?"

There is silence for a moment. "It's very likely, Master Chief. You and your wife do not have legal custody of her."

"This could ruin her life!"

"Listen, Master Chief. Just don't say anything to anyone about it. Just let the family courts decide. If anything comes up, call me."

"I will, ma'am."

Meg steps out of her office/ she notices the lawyers and paralegals have their eyes glued to the color televisions.

"This is Stuart Dunston from the Satellite News Network," says a reporter whose image is on the phosporescent screen. "I'm here at the headquarters of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service in Washington, D.C."

A silver-haiored man approaches the building housing the NCIS Headquarters. The reporters crowd around him, and the image focuses on him.

"Do you have anything on the Galvin kidnapping case?" aska one of the reporters.

"Will any charges be filed against the sailor whom she was living with these past fourteen years?" asks another reporter.

One of the reporters bumps him, and some coffee spills on the NCIS agent's suit.

"I said no comment!" yells the agent, clearly exasperated by the questions of the reporters.

"Don't you have anything else better to do?" asks General Cresswell, looking at the staff lawyers and paralegals.

"Yes, sir," they all reply.

ooooooooooooo

1609 ZULU

Meg sits inside the JAG Headquarters officers' mess, eating a meal of salisbury steak and boiled vegetables. The mess is about as big as a high school cafeteria, with cloth-covered tables.

"Good afternoon, ma'amn," says a man with dark hair, standing a little shorter than the commander.

"Good afternoon, Commander," replies Meg as she sips on a Coke. "You ever worked on a missing person's case?"

"I prosecuted a deserter," says Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts, one of the Navy lawyers assigned to JAG Headquarters.

"The case I'm working on is aboiut this girl who went missing from a shopping mall fourteen years ago. She came to be under the care of a sailor and his wife. She was found because she applied to Annapolis."

"I had an experience with a missing child," says Bud. "It happened to me."

"What happened?"

"Well, ma'am, my son, AJ, went missing from this entertainment center. He was missing for one night until my brother Mike found him."

"Was he kidnapped?"

"Oh no, ma'am. He ran away because he had trouble dealing with the new baby Harriet and I had. He stayed with this homeless family. He was lucky that he found them, and not someone else."

"He must have gotten into a lot of trouble over that."

"Yes, ma'am," replies Bud. "I should get my dinner. You have a good afternoon, ma'am."

oooooooooooo

DAY 5

0122 ZULU

JACKSONVILLE VETERANS MEMORIAL ARENA

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

The Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena, located near the St. John's River in Jacksonville, Florida, is a huge theater for music amndtheater events. Since its opening in November of 2003, the arena has sponsored events such as rock concerts and high school graduations. The arena was built to seat fourteen thousand.

At the present time, the arena is hosting a concert bny the Jacksonville Naval Air Station Band. The Navy musicians, all dressed in formal tuxedo-like uniforms, play their instruments from violins to cellos to tubas and pipes. Among the audience are civic leaders, officers and crew from nearby military bases, and family members of the band members.

"And that was the Jacksonville Naval Air Station Band," says a voice over the speaker. "they will now go into intermission. Please use this time to use the restroom or get some drinks. There will be more coming soon."

Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom puts down the cello he had been playing. He briefly looks at the audience, and at the conductor, Commander Roger Davis.

"I could definitely use a break, Master Chief," says a clarinet player.

"We all could, Petty Officer," replies the master chief.

As he gets up, he sees a lieutenant junior grade and two petty officers approaching the band. He notices that they are in service dress uniform. He also notices the badges.

"Master Chief Lindstrom," says the lieutenant.

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" asks Lindstrom.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Alexandra Galvin," says the lieutenant. "You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to appoint civilian counsel. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

One of the petty officers cuffs his hands behind his back. 


	4. Chapter 4

1438 ZULU

MEG'S TOWNHOUSE

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Commander Meg Austin places the last of the plastic bags filled with groceries from the Navy commissary ont op the counter in the kitchen in her townhouse. Instead of her Navy service uniform, she wears a dark blue overcoat and khaki pants. She takes her Nokia T-Mobile cellular telephone from one of the pockets in her overcoat. Turning the phone on, she checks for her voice mail.

She hears a message from JAG Headquarters. The headquarters is staffed seven days a week; on weekends it has a "skeleton crew" of two lawyers and six paralegals and other support staff.

"Commander Austin," says a voice, "Soory to bother you this weekend, ma'am, but a Master Chief Henry Lindstrom called for you. He said that he was arrested last night abnd he's at the brig in the Jacksonville Air Station."

Meg continues to listen to the message, and then hangs up the Nokia cell phone. She walks to a phone hanging in the kitchen and dials the number for the Jacksonville Naval Air Station. She asks to be transferred to the brig.

"This is Commander Austin from JAG," she says. "I would like to speak with Master Chief Lindstrom on a secure line. Is he there?"

"Yes, ma'am," replies the petty officer in charge of the brig. "The secure line has a separate phone number, I should give you that."

"Okay, then," replies Meg. She then writes down the number given to her by the petty officer.

"Commander Austin," she hers a few minutes later.

"Master Chief Lindstrom?" asks the commander.

"Yes, it's me, ma'am," replies Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom. "They arrested me for kidnapping Sasha!"

"Listen, Master Chief," says the Navy lawyer. "Don't say anything to anyone else. I'll request that you be released. I'm here fopr you."

"What...what if they try to take her away?"

"We'll deal with that, Master Chief."

ooooooooooooo

DAY 7

1348 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"A general court-martial is being convened for Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom," says General Cresswell, standing behind his desk in his private office. "He is accused of conspiracy to commit kidnapping, unlawful detention, and of forgery."

"General," says Meg, "Master Chief Lindstrom called me after he was arrested. He asked that I be his attorney."

"Very well, Austin. Commander Turner shall prosecute. Dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir."

oooooooooooo

1807 ZULU

NAVAL AIR STATION JACKSONVILLE

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

"Sure is a lot warmer here than at headquarters," says the Navy lawyer as he enters one of the buildings in the Jacksonville Naval Air Station in Jacksonville, Florida.

"You'd better enjoy it while you can, Sturgis," says Meg. "This case will be over today?"

"And why would that be?" asks Commander Sturgis Turner. A former submarine officer, he went to law school and became a lawyer at Navy JAG headquarters since 2001.

"You'll find out when we meet the judge."

The two Navy lawyers enter the small office which serves as the chambers for the Navy judge who will adjuicate the case. The judge, a captain, sits behind a desk. Meg and Sturgis introduce themselves.

"First of all, I have no prior connection to this case," says the judge. "I have read about it in newspapers; I have not formed an opinion on the guilt of the accused."

"Your Honor," says Meg, "I wish to file a motion to have all charges dismissed."

"On what grounds, Commander?" asks the judge.

"Sir, Master Chief Lindstrom was accused of being an accesorry to kidnapping fourteen years ago. The statute of limitations has expired for that. And the forgery he is accused of happened twelve years ago and the statute of limitations also expired."

"Interesting, Commander Austin. You're a very skilled lawyer. Commander Turner, do you have a reply?"

"Yes, sir, I do," replies Sturgis. "The statute of limitation for kidnapping had not run out because the kidnapping ended just last week."

"Explain."

"The accusations allege that Master Chief Lindstrom held Alexandra Galvin in his cusotdy for the past fourteen years. In fact, since she has not been returned to the custody of her parents, the kidnapping is still going on."

"Your Honor," says Meg, "Alexandra Galvin was not being held against her will."

"The court will make findings of fact, Counselor," replies the judge. "The charge of violating Article 123, forgery, is dismissed. The charges of Article 81, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, Article 78, accessory to kidnapping, and Article 97, unlawful detention, remain for this court to resolve."

"Sir, I request a continuance to investigate these charges," says Sturgis.

"You have three days, Commander."

"I request an Article 32 hearing, sir," says Meg.

"You are in your rights to do so," replies the judge.

The two lawyers leave the chambers and the building.

"Sturgis," asks Meg, "did you do this because you think the master chief is guilty, or because it's warmer here in Florida?"

"Both," replies the commander.

Meg decides to start following up on witnesses for the defense. She knows of one potential witness, stationed right at the Jacksonville Naval Air Station. Walking through the base under a cloudy sky, she arrives at a small office, decorated with a Naval Academy recruitment poster and a Jacksonville Jaguars pennant.

Inside the office is a man dressed in a Navy service uniform, his stripes identifying him as a lieutenant commander. He immedaitely stands up at attention.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" asks the lieutenant commander.

"I'm Commander Meg Austin from JAG," says Meg. "You counsel incoming midshipmen, correct?"

"Lieutenant Commander Cody," says the man, introducing himself. "Annapolis, Class of '93. I'm normally a surface warfare officer, ma'am; I served on a ship that provided support for the Iraq invasion. I'm currently on shore assignment as a blue and gold officer. I assist applicants in the application process and follow up on their status."

"And have you hard of Sasha Lindstrom, Commander? Was she one of your clients?"

"Yes, ma'am. Her ROTC instructor, Commander Matilda Shepard, referred her to me.A bright student, excellent ROTC evaluations; sghe has the potential to be an outstanding midshipman. I was in Navy Junior ROTC before going to Annapolis."

"and were there any family problems you know about?"

"No, ma'am."

"Are you familiar with the case?"

"I got the results of the background check from the Naval Academy Admissions, and besides it was on the news. It was on the news. I never knew she was that missing girl. Of course, if she was never Sasha Lindstrom, then that poses a problem in her getting into the Academy."

"How so?" asks Meg.

"Applicants to the Academy require a nomination from an official source to attend," explains Commander Cody.

"And nomination sources are there?"

"I helped her apply to every possible nomination source. I applied for nomination from the local congressman and Senators Nelson and Martinez, from the Navy's ROTC program, and from the Vice President and President of the United States. She was nominated by the President."

"And what is the catch? Does it have to do with the fact that Sasha Lindstrom is not her real name?"

"The Presidential nomination is availablke only to children of active duty or retired servicemen," explains Cody. "She got this nomination under the presumption that Master Chief Henry Lindstrom was her father. But if he's not even her legal guardian, her nomination would be void."

"So she won;t be getting into the Academy?"

"Unless she's adopted by an active duty serviceman, she won't get in."

oooooooooo

2114 ZULU

NAVAL AIR STATION JACKSONVILLE

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

Meg hears the telephone ring inside the guest quarters that the base had provided for her.

"Commander Austin here," she says.

"Commander, this is Barbara Lindstrom," says the voice.

"You're Master Chief Lindstrom's wife?" Meg had given the number of her guest quarters to Master Chief Lindstrom.

"Yes," replies Mrs. Lindstrom. "I got a summon from the Sheriff's Department."

"And what is it about?"

"We have to appear in family court. It's Sasha, they want to take her away."

"I'll go over there and we'll discuss it." Meg hangs up the phone.

ooooooooooooooo

DAY 8

1448 ZULU

DUVAL COUNTY COURTHOUSE

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

The Duval County Courthouse is home to the Duval County Court, which handles state and county court cases in Duval County, Florida. The courthouse is located on Bay Street in downtown Jacksonville, not far from the banks of the St. John River. Aside from handling criminal and civil litigation, it also has a drug court and a family court. On this parrticular day, rainclouds rain huge droplets of water on the courthouse and the rest of the city.

Inside the courthouse, Master Chief Lindstrom waits inside the lobby with his wife and the girl he called Sasha, the girl he believed to be his granddaughter. For the past fourteen years, he suspected that something like this might happen. He can still recall having to obtain a forged birth certificate so the girl can go to school, so she can have a future.

And now her future hangs in the balance.

"I wonder if they're here," says the girl. "My parents?"

"How do you feel?" asks Meg, wearing an overcoat over her service uniform. "Meeting them for the first time in fourteen years."

Meg looks around, and then sees a familiar face. A woman wearing a black overcoat over a gray coat and gray skirt. Her black hair is tied in a ponytail and eyeglasses frame her face.

"So we meet again," says Meg.

"It has been over six months, Commander," says Kelly Reed, who is an attorney. "My career took off after that whole thing about finding that girl a kidney. I'm here representing David and Catherine Galvin."

"Another case to add to your resume, perhaps?"

"Representing family cases are my favorite, ever since I went around tracking a new kidney for that girl Angela."

'How is she?"

"She is doing well. But anyway, let's get back to the point. For the past fourteen years, the Galvin family wondered what happened to their little girl. Now I want to get them closure."

Meg glances at the couple standing near Kelly Reed. A man and a woman, both in their mid-forties, with red hair. The resemblance to the girl is prominent.

"Excuse me," says a Duval County Sheriff's Department deputy. "The next hearing will resume."

And they all enter the courtroom of the Duval County Family Court. Meg and her client sit on the left side of the courtroom while Kelly Reed and the Galvins sit in the right side.

A woman with tightly-curled hair as black as her robe sits on the judge's bench. Behind her is the seal of the State of Florida. She reads some papers in front of her.

"Let us begin," she says. "This petition, jointly filed by David and Catherine Galvin, of Cedar Rapids, Iowa, seeks the return of their daughter Alexandra, who was kidnapped fourteen years ago and has been living with Henry and Barbara Lindstrom, currentrly residing here in Jacksonville. They also seek an injunction prohibiting contact between the Lindstroms and their daughter. Oral arguments may begin."

"Your Honor," says Kelly Reed, "fourteen years ago, Catherine Galvin took her children shopping. That was the last time she saw her daughter Alexandra. The police searched for her, but the trail went cold. The first Thanksgiving, ther first Christmas, it was rthe hardest for them. Every time her birthday came up they wondered where she was. For fourteen years they lived with this uncertainty of whether or not their daughter was dead, or worse. The affadavits I have sent to you show that Alexandra Galvin is alive and well. She belongs with her rightful parents, David and Catherine Galvin. Furthermore, Henry Lindstrom is facing kidnapping charges from the Navy. I ask you, your Honor, to grant an injunction requiring Alexandra Galvin to move with her lawful parents and to prohibit Henry and Barbara Lindstrom from getting within fifty feet of her or contacting her by any means."

"Has the girl Alexandra been going to school here?" asks the judge.

"Yes, she has," replies Reed.

"And it is her senior year here. Would that not place an undue burden on her education?"

"Your Honor, Davids and Castherine Galvin need to catch up with their daughter after fourteen years."

"Doesn't she have friends here? Would taking her awayt from the friends she grew up with be fair to her?"

"That is not the point, your Honor. It was not fair that David and Catherine Galvin had to spend fourteen years wondering where their daughter was."

"I have no further questions for you," says the judge. "The counselor for the defendant may begin arguments."

"Your Honor," says Meg, "there are few legal issues which have no easy answer. And unfortunately, this is one of them. All of us here, including my two clients, can sympathize with the plaintiff's situation. But you have to remember, your Honor, that for the past fourteen years, the Lindstroms were the only parents she ever knew. Sasha was the only name she ever knew. They provided for her food, housing, medical care, and education. She is about to finish high school this year, and as you have stated, removing her from here could disrupt her education. Returning her to the Galvins, who live far from where she atrends school and made friends, is far from her best interest."

"Counselor," asks the judge, "are Henry and Barbara Lindstrom the legal guardians of Alexandra Galvin?"

"No, ma'am," replies the commander.

"And isn't it true that Henry Lindstrom obtained a forged birth certificate to cover up the fact that the girl was not his daughter?"

"I can't answer that; attorney-client privilege."

"Furthermore, did not the Lindstroms move four times in the past twenty years. In fact, they moved here to Jacksonville only three years ago? Records hsow that the girl presumed to be their daughter started Tyler High School the spring semester of her freshman year."

"She lived with them since she was five. She may have moved from place to place, but home is whom you're with."

"And what of the kidnapping charges against Henry Lindstrom? Is it appropriate for the victim of the kidnapping to live with the accused while he is on trial?"

"The key word is accused," says Meg.

"I have heard enough," says the judge. "this court finds that David and Catherine Galvin do indeed have lawful custody of Alexandra Galvin. However, as has been pointed out before, Miss Galvin is in the spring semester of her senior year in high school. Removing her at this point will be disruptive towards her education. I will therefore, rule that she be allowed to stay with a local family willing to accept her, and under supervision from this court, until her high school graduation. And there is also the issue of the kidnapping charges against Henry Lindstrom. Until the charges against Mr. Lindstrom are resolved, this court hereby issues a temporary restraining order against Henry and Barbara Lindstrom from getting within fifty feet of Alexandra Galvin and from contacting her by any means except their attorney, Meg Austin. This injunction takes place tomorrow."

The judge then bangs the gavel.

"What now?" asks the girl whose name is Alexandra.

"We'll call your friends' parents and ask for arrangements for you to live with them," says Barbara Lindstrom.

"I..I hate this!"

"it's okay," says Henry Lindstrom. "It will only be for a while. I don't need to be sent to the brig for being in contempot of court. You understand that."

"Master Chief, I assure you that I will be looking out for her," says Meg.

ooooooooooooooooooo

1802 ZULU

HOLIDAY INN AT JACKSONVILLE AIRPORT

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

The Holiday Inn Jacksonville Airport provides lodging near the Jacksonville International Airport, with over four hundred guest rooms. The lobby adjoins a gift shop and a restaurant.

Kelly Reed waits inside the lobby with her two clients, David and Catherine Galvin. They all sit around a round plastic table. She looks at her watch, and then she looks up. She sees a man dressed in a Navy service uniform. She waves to him.

"So you've come," says Reed.

"Commander Sturgis Turner from JAG," says Sturgis. "I'm prosecuting Master Chief Lindstrom for his role in the disappearance of Alexandra Galvin."

"I'm Kelly Reed, their attorney," she says, shaking his hand.

"I'm David Galvin," says the red-haired man wearing a burgundy sweater and blue jeans. "This is my wife, Catherine."

"Mr. and Mrs. Galvin," says Sturgis. "I know this is difficult, but I would like you to answer some questions about this case."

"We'll be glad to cooperate," says Mrs. Galvin.

ooooooooooooo

2050 ZULU

Meg approiahces the front door of the single-level house in Jacksonville. A man with curly black haier answers the door.

"How may I help you?" asks the man.

"I'm Commander Austin from the Navy JAG," says Meg. "you know, Navy lawyers. Is a girl who was known as Sasha here now?"

"Yeah," replies the man. "Her dad..Mr. Lindstrom called me and told me what happened. The girl they were raising belonged to someone else. She's just staying with us 'till she finishes school this summer."

"I would like to talk to her."

The man takes Meg through a hallway into one of the bedroom,s which is painted blue and decorated with typical girl stuff. Alexandra Galvin, the girl who had been known as Sasha Lindstrom, is inside with a girl Meg recognized from before.

"Hi, Commander," she says, obviously sulking even as she plays the video game Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, which is displayed on the screen of a Zenith color television.

"Are you doing all right?" asks Meg.

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean."

"Maybe I should leave you alone," says her friend Tania.

"It's okay; I'd like you to be here," replies Alexandra.

"Your..the Lindstroms are doing as good as they can be expected. I'm visiting to see if you're all right."

"Well, ma'am, I'm not," replies the girl. "I mean, I learn that I'm not whom I thought I was, and I was taken away from my real family."

"How do you feel about that? About going back to your real family?"

"I know that those people are my parents," says Alexandra. "But I don't feel like they are my parents. I don't feel like they are my family."

"You must wonder how they feel. About them wondering what happened to you."

"Yes, I do, ma'am. And I don't like it. To have someone you care about disappear like that. I remember when my dad, I mean, the guy I called Dad, being deployed out to sea. I sometimes wondered how I felt if the ship were to simply disappear."

"Listen, there's not much point about worrying about what you can't do. Just go to school and do all your homework and stuff."

"Ma'am," asks Alexandra, "does all of this, about me not being Sasha Lindstrom, does it mean I won't attend Annapolis?"

"Sasha, uh, Alexandra," says Meg, "there is a lot of competition for openings in the Academy. So many more are rejected, just like I was a long time ago. I do know that wherever life sends you, you will excel."

"That's just code-speak for I'm not attending."

"You are very perceptive," says Meg. "which is why I am confident that you will succeed."

They are interrupted by someone. Mefg looks and recognizes her as NCIS Special Agent Paula Cassidy.

"Oh, Agent Cassidy," says Meg, "what brings you all the way here?"

"NCIS has re-opened the Stephanie Lindstrom murder case," replies Cassidy. "I'm here to ask a few questions."

ooooooooooooo

DAY 9

1405 ZULU

NAVAL AIR STATION JACKSONVILLE

The Artilce 32 hearing for Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom begins in this courtroom. He stands with hsi attorney, Commander Meg Austin.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom, you are charged with one count of Article 81, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, one count of Article 78, accessory to kidnapping, and one count of Article 97, unlawful detention," says the judge. "How do you plead, Master Chief?"

"Not guilty," replies the master chief.

"Defense requsats an Article 32 hearing," says Meg.

"Granted," replies the judge.

"Your Honor," says Sturgis, "I am ready ot start my case."

"Call you first witness then," says the judge.

"Your Honor," protests Meg, "I have not had time to investigate the witnesses."

"This is an Article 32 hearing, not a trial," says the judge. "This is only an evidentiary hearing to determine if evidence exists to support the charges. Think of it as an opportunity for discovery. We will begin."

"then the government calls Bill Hogan to the stand," says Sturgis.

A man with tightly-curled black hair walks to the witness stand. He is dressed in a suit. He then takes the oath.

"Mr. Hogan, are you a detective with the Cedar Rapids Police Department?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes," replies Bill Hogan. "for twenty-three years."

"Detective, did you ever work on cases involving missing children?"

"Yes, I have."

"And did you investigate the disappearance of Alexandra Galvin?"

"Yes, I have. It was the one case I worked on where the missing child was never found until now."

"How did you get involved?"

"I interviewed her mother at the mall," says the detective. "I asked her about where she lived and worked and whom she lived with. We did background checks on her and her husband, went over to her house to dust off fingerprints. I also looked through mall security videos. We followed every lead, we even turned up the heat on some suspected child predators. We found nothing."

"No further questions," says Sturgis.

"Detective, were anty fingerprints found in the mall or at the Galvin residence matching that of Henry Lindstrom?" asks Meg.

"No," says the detective.

"When was the first time you ever hear dof Henry Lindstrom?"

"When I came here and met Commander Turner," says Detective Hogan.

"So during your investigation, you never suspected Henry Lindstrom of kidnapping Alexandra Galvin."

"No, I did not."

"No further questions."

"The government calls Catherine Galvin to the stand," says Sturgis.

Catherine galvin takes the stand and is sworn in.

"Mrs. Galvin," says Sturgis, "How long have you known Alexandra Galvin."

"Three years, since she was born on August 20, 1988," replies Mrs. Galvin.

"Describne the daty she disappeared."

"We went to a mall in Cedar Rapids," she replies. "I was shoping for clothes for her big sister. I let go of her hand when I went to the food court to get something. When I turned, she was gone. I called out for her. After I looked around, I informed mall security. They kept looking around, but they couldn't find her. Ever since that day, David and I...we kept waiting to hear from the police, wondering what happened to her."

"Giovernment Exhibit A, copy of the birth certificate of Alexandra Galvin, Government Exhibit B, photographs of Alexandra Galvin taken from the galvin residence, Government Exhibit C, a report on missing children," says Sturgis, ", and Government Exhibit D, photographs of Alexandra galvin taken from a photo album in the Lindstrom residence. I have no further questions."

"Mrs. Galvin," says Meg, "I understand how hard this must be. But did you ever see this man sitting next to me at the mall where your daughter disappeared?"

"I can't say I have," replies Mrs. Galvin.

"So you are not certain that you have seen him."

"No, I am not."

"No further questions."

"Court will recess for two hours," says the judge.

ooooooooooo

1622 ZULU

"When did you discover that one of the candidates for Annapolis was a missing child?" asks Sturgis.

"We ran the fingerprint check," says Special Agent Paula Cassidy. "I saw on the swcreen thast one of the fingerprints matched that of a missing child listed on a Missing Children's Database. We pulled the file for the applicant and we called the Center for Missing and Exploited Children. We spoke with Commander Austin, who is Master Chief Lindstrom's attorney."

"Was the fingerprint you checked come from someone applying as Sasha Lindstrom?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes," replies Cassidy.

"And it matched the fingerprint sample identified as thast coming from Alexandra Galvin, right?"

"Right."

"Government Exhibit F, the application form for the girl who was presumed to be Sasha Lindstrom, including the copy of a borth certificate known to be a forgery. No further questions."

"Special Agent Cassidy," says Meg, "isn't it possible that the fingerprint you checked did not come from the applicant known as Sasha Lindstrom?"

"I don't think it's possible," replies the NCIS special agent.

"But NCIS did not do the live scan for this."

"Live scans are performed at local police departments. The electronic scan is then submitted to the Academy, which is then submitted to us."

"But some fingerprints could have been mismatched along the way, right?"

"Possibly."

"Nio further questions."

"The government rests," says Sturgis.

"the defense rests," says Meg.

"Court will adjourn until tomorrow morning," says the judge.

"Now what?" asks Master Chief Lindstrom.

"We wait," replies Meg.

ooooooooooooooo

DAY 10

1409 ZULU

Master Chief Lindstrom stands inside the courtroom with his attorney, awaiting the ruling on his Article 32 hearing. His is very alert, with his blood pressure up.

The next few minutes are tense for him.

The Navy judge then sits on the bench. Evertyone rises.

"I have looked through the affadavits submitted by trial and defense counsel and read transcriopts of the testimony," says the judge. "There is no evidence that Master Chief Lindstrom conspired with anyone to kidnap Alexandra Galvin. Therefore, I dismiss the Article 81 charges of conspiracy. However, there is evidence to suggest that Alexandra Galvin was living with Master Chief Lindstrom and his wife for fourteen years although they did not have legal custody. Therefore, I recommend that Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom be tried by general court-martial for Article 78, accessory to kidnapping, and one count of Article 97, unlawful detention. Jury selection begins Monday."

Lindstrom's heart that beating rapidly, his blood pressure rises, and he is short of breath. He places his hands on the table. It trakes a while for the master chief to regain his composure.

"I'm being court-martialed?" he asks. "What now?"

"We go to jury selection," says Meg. 


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 17

1409 ZULU

NAVAL AIR STATION JACKSONVILLE

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

Commander Meg Austin sits at the defense table in the courtroom. Jury selection had taken only a day, and yesterday the prosecution called the same witnesses who testified in the Article 32 hearing, hearing the same testimony. The only difference was there was a panel of sailors listening to the testimony.

"You may call your nexzt witness," says the Navy judge.

"The government calls Alexandra Galvin to the stand," says Commander Sturgis Turner.

The red-haired girl stands up in the courtroom.

And does not move.

"Miss Galvin, will you please take the stand?" asks the judge.

The girl walks towards the courtroom doors, and a Navy master-at-arms restrains her.

"Let me go!" she protests.

"Order!" yells the judge. "Order in the court!"

The jury and the vistors take a look at this spectacle which had arisen in this courtroom.

"Sasha!" yells Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom. "Stop this at once!"

The girl immediately and silently walks to the witness stand. She is sworn in.

"Miss Galvin," asks Sturgis, "you lived with Master Chief Henry Lindstrom, correct?"

"Yes," replies the girl.

"And you told you that he was your father, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"For how long have you lived with Master Chief Lindstrom?"

"Twelve years, I guess."

"When you applied to the JROTC, you had to give a copy of a birth certificate, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Indeed, it was this birth certificate which has since been shown to be a forgery."

"Objection!" yells Meg. "This court already threw out the forgery charges."

"That is correct, your Honor," replies Sturgis. "I intend to use the forgery to demonstrate the defendant's complicity in this kidnapping."

"Overruled," says the judge.

"What would you think of a man who forged a birth certificate?" asks Sturgis.

"I think he was trying to protect me," says the girl.

"No further questions," says Sturgis.

"Your witness," the judge says to Meg.

"Did Master Chief Lindstrom provide you with a home?" asks Meg.

"Yes," replies the girl.

"And he provided you with water, food, clothes, correct?"

"Yes."

"He made sure you had an education."

"He inspired me to go to ROTC and apply for the Naval Academy, ma'am."

"In general, how did the master chief treat you?"

"Like a daughter," replies the girl.

"No further questions," says Meg.

"The government rests its case, your Honor," says Sturgis.

"The defense will begin its case tomorrow," says the judge, banging the gavel.

Meg and Lindstrom walk out of the courtroom; they notice the girl getting into a car. A light drizzle comes from the clouds above.

"I've been having those thoughts about this situation, ma'am," says the master chief. "I was thinking about what her parents went through these past fourteen years."

"You should have called the police when your daughter brought her to your home," replies Meg.

"Well, Commander, that is water under the bridge. I just want the best for Sa..Alexandra."

ooooooooooooo

1520 ZULU

"Excuse me, Commander Austin," Meg hears as she sits behind the steel desk in her temporary office, reviewing notes.

"Hello there," says Meg as she faces NCIS Special Agent Paula Cassidy. "How may I help you?"

"NCIS recently re-opened the investigation into the murder of Stephanie Lindstrom," says Cassidy. "We wish to ask Master Chief Lindstrom some questions, with your permission, of course."

"I'll discuss it with him," replies the commander.

After Cassidy leaves, Meg checks her voice mail messages. There is a message from General Cresswell, and even a message from the production staff of the Fox television show America's Most Wanted. The Galvin case was first featured over a week ago and then was featured again last Saturday.

She looks at her notes again, hoping to find more people to testify for the defense.

ooooooooooooo

2105 ZULU

LINDSTROM RESIDENCE

"So your daughter Stephanie claimed to be in a cult," says Agent Cassidy, as she sits with the Lindstroms and Commander Meg Austin.

"That's right," replies Barbara Lindstrom. "She didn't want Sasha to grow up there."

"She said something about young girls being married off," added Henry Lindstrom.

"Did she give any names?" asks the NCIS agent.

"No," replies Mrs. Lindstrom.

"Do you have my emergency cell number with you?" asks Cassidy.

"I think so."

"I'd better give it to you anyway. This case is generating too much publicity; the director has some concerns."

ooooooooooooo

DAY 18

1322 ZULU

NAVAL AIR STATION JACKSONVILLE

"You may call your first witness," says the judge.

"The defense calls Matilda Shepard to the stand," says Meg.

A woman in a United States Navy service uniform walks to the stand and is sworn in.

"Tell this court about your post," says the Navy lawyer.

"I'm a commander in the United States Navy," says Matilda Shepard, "and I am senior instructor for the Tyler High School Navy Junior ROTC in Jacksonville."

"And what do you do as senior instructor, Commander?"

"I train the students in drills and marches and military discipline," replies the ROTC instructor. "I take them on field trips to Navy bases and ships and I conduct evaluations."

"During your tenure as an ROTC instructor, did you have a student going by the name of Sasha Lindstrom?"

"Yes, Commander."

"And how was she?"

"She was an excellent student and an excellent midshipman. During her later years in the ROTC program, she even mentored some of the freshmen midshipmen. I helped her apply for the Naval Academy."

"Did Midshipman Lindstrom ever report any family problems?"

"Objection," says Sturgis. "Hearsay evidence."

"Commander Shepard is testifying as a character witness about the girl who was known as Sasha Lindstrom," replies Meg. "She is qualified to answer."

"Overruled," replies the judge. "Answer the question, Commander."

"Yes, sir. Sasha Lindstrom never reported any family problems to me."

"No further questions," says Meg.

"Commander Shepard," asks Sturgis, "did the girl you knew as Sasha Lindstrom ever talk to you about the man who was presumed to be her father?"

"She mentioned that he was a Navy musician," replies Shepard. "I actually met him a couple of times; he is right here in this courtroom. A fine father figure, if you ask me."

"But did she go into detail about her family relationship?"

"No."

"Are ROTC midshipmen required to attach a copy of their birth certificate as part of the application?"

"Yes."

"So then that would mean that the birth certificate for Sasha Lindstrom was a forgery."

"Yes."

"No further questions."

oooooooooooooooo

1349 ZULU

"I play the clarinet," says Senior Chief Petty Officer Jeffrey Morton. "I also conduct evaulations of the band musicians, keep track of inventory, and aide the conductor and the band's master chief.

"And how long have you know Master Chief Lindstrom?" asks Meg.

"I've known the master chief for over ten years, ma'am."

"And what is your opinion of him, Senior Chief?"

"He was alweays willing to help out with the other musicians, to go out of his way to mentor them. He drove them hard during practice, but he never let any of us down."

"No further questions."

"Did Master Chief Lindstrom ever mention having a daughter?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes, sir," replies Senior Chief Morton.

"Did he ever mention that his daughter was living with him?"

"Yes, sir."

"It has been determined that the girl living with him and his wife was not his daughter. Therefore, he lied about it."

"Objection," says Meg. "Argumentative."

"Sustained," says the judge.

"Fingerprint records revealed that the girl living with him is Alexandra Galvin, and that he was not her father," says Sturgis. "What do you think of that?"

"I don't know, sir," says Morton.

oooooooooooooooooo

1421 ZULU

"He's an excellent musician," says Commander Roger Davis. "He always goes out of his way to help the team, not like some other band members."

On cross-examination, Sturgis asks the commander about the forged birth certificate.

oooooooooo

1630 ZULU

"Court will recess until 1500 hours," says the judge.

Meg and Lindstrom leave the courtroom.

"How are you feeling, Master Chief?" asks the commander. "you a bit nervous?"

"Yes, ma'am," replies the master chief petty officer.

"Just answer each question clearly. If there is anything more you want to tell me about the case, now is the time to do it."

ooooooooooo

1903 ZULU

"The defense calls Henry Lindstrom to the stand," says Meg.

Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom rises out of the defense table and walks towards thw witness stand. He is sworn in.

"You realize, Master Chief," says the judge, "that you waive your privilege against self-incrimination, and that refusal to answer a question can be construed as evidence of guilt?"

"Yes, sir," replies the master chief.

"You may proceed, Counselor," says the judge.

"State your rank and post for the record," says Meg.

"I am a master chief petty officer and a violin player for the Jacksonville Naval Air Station band," says Lindstrom. "My duties include performing in concerts, practicing, maintaining the readiness of the band, and aiding and advising the conductor."

"And you are married, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. To my wife Barbara for thirty-six years."

"Did you and your wife have any children?"

"We had a daughter, Stephanie."

"Did Stephanie ever claim to have a daughter of her own?"

"Yes."

"And that girl lived with you and you and your wife raised her as your own daughter, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Explain to this court how that came to be."

"When she was a teenager, Stephanie got involved with drugs. She was about to mess up her life when she decided to come clean. There was this private rehab program. She even made new friends- all of them clean-cut, even avoiding the sex, drugs, and rock-and-roll that was prevalent during the '80's. We thought she had turned a leaf and would go on. But then she started to find fault with us, and then when she was seventeen, she ran away, leaving a note telling us that we were not good enough to be considered her family. You can't imagine how that felt, ma'am. For six years we wondered what happened to her. Then in '94, she came back with this red-haried little girl, looked to be about five years old. She told us that the girl's name was Sasha, and that she was her daughter. She said sahe had joined a nomadic cult.She saw how dangerous they were. She told me that they had girls wed to the cult leader even as early as twelve years of age. She didn't want that to happen to Sasha. She also told us that the cult was tracking her down, and asked us to take care of her daughter. So we raised this girl we believed to be our granddaughter."

"What happened to Stephanie?"

"She ..Stephanie was found murdered near San Diego," replies Lindstrom.

"Defense Exhibit C, your Honor," says Meg. "A homicide report, by the San Diego County Sheriff's Department, of Stephanie Lindstrom. Did you ever forge a birth certificate under the name of Sasha Lindstrom?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why did you do this, Master Chief?"

"So she could go to school and get an education."

"And you provided her with food, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And medical care?"

"We made sure to take her to the doctor on base."

"And you assisted with her education?"

"Of course, ma'am. I fully supported her application to the Naval Academy."

"Why did you raise this girl?"

"She needed our help. We believed her to be all that was left of Stephanie."

"No further questions."

"Master Chief," says Sturgis, "you just admitted to forging a birth certificate."

"Yes, sir," replies the master chief. "I did it so the girl, Alexandra, could go to school."

"Now, you testified that your daughter brought this girl home, claiming she was her mother, with this story about some cult, asking you to take care of her. Has it ever occured to you, Master Chief, to call the police?"

"We asked Stephanie to go to the police," says Lindstrom. "She refused to file a police report, and fled."

"What about afterward? What about bringing the girl to the police station, to at least check out if she was really Stephanie's daughter as she claimed?"

"What could we tell the police? That there is some cult out there. Stephanie didn't even give names or descriptions. Telling the police what she told us hasn't done anything to bring her murderers to justice."

"What about the girl, Master Chief? It never occurred to you to ask them to find out whom this girl really was?"

"We just lost our daughter, Commander! She was all that was left of her!"

"David and Catherine Galvin lost their daughter for fourteen years! Fourteen years, Master Chief. Fourteen years of wondering whether she was dead, or being unspeakably abused. Fourteen years of holidays and birthdays, with their missing daughter shadowing over them."

"Objection, your Honor," says Meg. "Argumentative."

"Sustained," says the judge. "Commander, save your closing arguments for closing arguments."

"I have no further questions, your Honor," says Sturgis.

"The defense rests its case," says Meg.

"Witness is excused," says the judge. "Closing arguments on Monday at 0930."

Master Chief Lindstrom steps off the witness stand, visibly shaken.

"You okay?" asks Meg.

"No, ma'am," replies the master chief. "I'll be off to the enlisted men's club."

Lindstrom leaves the courtroom, his heart still beating irregularly and rapidly.

ooooooooooooooo

2212 ZULU

Master Chief Henry Lindstrom parks his blue Infiniti inside the garage of his Jacksonville home. He steps out of the vehicle, removing his hat.

The living room is dark, with only the outlines of furniture visible.

"Don't turn on the lights," says a voice.

"Who is this?" asks the Navy violin player.

"Look towards the kitchen."

Lindstrom looks towards the kitchen, illuminated only by one fluorescent light. He can see his wife Barbara.

A man with long hair and a goatee is pulling her blond hair and head back, and holding a boxcutter to her throat.

"We cut the phone lines, sailor," says the voice.

"Move any closer and I'll slit this bitch throat," says the man with the box cutter.

"What do you want?" asks Lindstrom.

"Take us to the girl," says the man standing behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6

2214 ZULU

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom looks at his beloved wife Barbara even as a man holds a box cutter to her throat. He inhales and exhales deeply in an attempt to calm down somewhat.

The other person, a thin man awith a thin moustache, steps in front of the master chief.

"You will take us to the girl," says the man with the thin moustache, holding a SIG-Sauer P-226 semiautomatic pistol.

"I can't do that," says Master Chief Lindstrom. "That's a violation of the restraining order."

"Do you think we care, old man? We'll cut her up if you don't."

"Just let me get the keys, okay?"

"I'll be watching you, sailor."

The Navy musician grabs a set of keys from a woven basket sitting on top of a wooden bookcase. He then goes into the garage and presses a button, activating the garage door opener and opening the garage into the evening air. The bearded man also walks into the garage, bringing Mrs. Lindstrom with him.

Lindstrom enters the driver's seat of the green Nissan Pathfinder parked next to the Infiniti. His wife and the two men enter into the back seat.

"Now drive," says the man holding the pistol.

The master chief fumbles around, brushing the key against the surface of the dashboard trying to find the ignition.

"What are you waiting for, old man?"

"It's just hard to do these things under stress, especially with a knife at my wife's throat," says the master chief.

"We're gonna slit her throat if you don't get this car started right now!"

Lindstrom inserts the key into the ignition and turns. Immediatrly, loud music blares from the Pathfinder's stereo, a song by Dr. Dre. The master chief puts the gear into reverse and releases the parking brake, backing out of the garage and onto Beefeaters Road. Putting the gear into drive, he drives forward, the rap music from the stereo drowning out any sound, even the sound of the car's engines. After about a minute, he turns down the volume of the stereo.

"This is Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom of the United States Navy," says Lindstrom, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Why are you holding to knife to the throat of my wife Barbara. Why do you want me to take you to the girl that lived with us?"

"Is the Navy recruiting idiots?" yells the moustached man. "We want to kill the bitch!"

"Why do you want to do that? why do you want to murder her?"

"She could identify us, man," says the man with the beard. "I saw that sketch they showed on America's Most Wanted. It looks a lot like me."

"So you were the ones who killed Stephanie," says Lindstrom. "Uh, why did you do that?"

"The bitch turned against us. Nobody leaves us."

"And you were the ones who grabbed that girl from the mall, right?"

"We needed little children to grow up among us, to bear our children when they become of age."

"It's best if you just let us go here and now. That girl, we called her Sasha, you know, that was the name Stephanie gave us. Anyway, that girl won't be able to identify you in a lineup. That was fourteen years ago, for God's sake. She won't remember a face she's last seen when she was three or four. If you let us go, you can be in Georgia or Alabama by sunrise tomorrow. You won't solve your problems by killing the girl. The police will be all over you, even NCIS. Ever heard of NCIS? That's the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They're investigating Stephanie's murder again. This agent named Paula Cassidy asked me questions about the case. But the only evidence now is a sketch based on a fourteen-year-old memory. That won't even get you arrested. You can let us go, and get as far away from here as possible."

"We're not going to take any chances," says thwe moustached man. "the girl dies, and there's no identification."

"What about your sense of decency. she justy got into contact with her real parents, the ones you took her away from? They spent fourteen years wondering what happened to her. It..it was like a hole in their heart. Think about it, birthdays, anniversaries, Christmas, all tainted by her disapperance."

"Just drive us to where she is now."

Suddenly, there is the squealing sound of brakes, followed by a crunch of metal.

"Damn!" yells the man holding the boxcutter to Mrs. Lindstrom's throat. "Just drive."

"I got into an accident. I have to exchange the insurance information."

"Just drive, or I slit this bitch's throat!"

Lindstrom places the gear into reverse, backing the car a bit, and then into drive, steering the vehicle around the car he had just hit.

Inside the other vehicle, a man picks up a radio.

"This is Unit Baker Five-Oh," he says. "I am reporting a hit-and-run."

He then steps on the gas, and drives the Ford Crown Victoria down the street, the sirens blaring and red-and-blue lights flashing.

"Damn!" yells the moustahced man sitting in the back seat of the Nissan Pathfinder. "You hit a cop car!"

"We have to pull over," says Lindstrom.

"No! Keep driving, old man."

"We won't get away from the police. You know, this car we're driving. It's a green Nissan Pathfinder. This street we're on, it's called San Juan Avenue. Ahead is the intersection with Roosevelt Boulevard."

"Just lose the cops!"

"Unit Baker Five-Oh," says the police officer driving the police car. "I am in pursuit of a green Nissan Pathfinder. The driver is refusing to pull over. I repeat, I am in pusuit of a green Nissan Pathfinder, suspected in a hit-and-run. I am getting the license plate right now."

oooooooooooooooo

2220 ZULU

JACKSONVILLE POLICE HEADQUARTERS

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

"We just got a call," says a sergeant of the Jacksonville Police Department. "A request for an APB on a green Nissan Pathfinder, last seen on San Juan Avenue approaching Roosevelt Boulevard."

"From who?" asks a police officer in the squad room.

oooooooooooooo

2227 ZULU

"You hear that?" asks Master Chief Lindstrom. "That's a police helicopter."

"A helicopter!" exclaims the bearded man.

"Yes, a helicopter. The Jacksonville police don't let hit-and-run drivers get away. We're gonna have to pull over."

"Just keep driving!" yells the man holding the pistol.

"It's over," says the musician. "You can't get away with this now."

"Please," says Mrs. Lindstrom. "Just let us go. This won't do any good."

Suddenly, the Nissan Pathfinder makes a sharp left, and then goes right through the gate of the Naval Air Station. The Jacksonville Police Department Ford Crown Victoria continues the pursuit into the base.

"They have just entered the Navy base," says pilot of the police helicopter tracking the chase from above. "Notify base security of the situation. I repeat, the suspect vehicle is now in the Jacksonville Naval Air Station."

"Look where we are now," says Lindstrom. "The Jacksonville Naval Air Station. I'm stationed here, you know. I play for the band here, the violin, to be exact,. Ever played the violin?"

The master chief drives the car through the streets of the base, passing some hangars.

He then brakes, stopping the Nissan Pathfinder on a taxiway. Police cars from the Jacksonville Police Department soon surround the vehicle. Vehiclwes from the air station's security forces join them.

"This is the Jacksonville police!" yells a police officer through a bullhorn. "Come out of the vehicle with your hands on top of your head!"

Master Chief Lindstrom immediately does that, kneeling on the ground. The moustached man with the pistol does the same.

The bearded man comes out, holding Mrs. Lindstrom, a box cutter at her throat.

"I'm not giving up!" he yells. "I want a plane! I will board the plane with my hostage."

"Over my dead body!" yells a voice from the crowd of police officers and Navy masters-at-arms.

Enraged, the bearded man slashes the woman's throat, resulting in an arterial spray of blood. He then stabs the box cutter into her over and over again.

That is put to an end with several pistol shots.

"Get a medic!" someone yells.

"Barbara!" yells Master Chief Lindstrom. One of the police officers gives aid to her, doing his best to stop the bleeding. 


	7. Chapter 7

2335 ZULU

NAVAL AIR STATION JACKSONVILLE

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

Commader Meg Austin arrives at a waiting room in the hospital in the Jacksonville Naval Air Station. It is a typical waiting room, with glass-surfaced tables topped with various magazines.

"What happened?" she asks Special Agent Paula Cassidy.

"Two people broke into the Lindstrom home and one of them held a boxcutter to Mrs. Lindstrom's throat," replies the NCIS special agent. "They told Master Chief Lindstrom to where Alexandra Galvin was living so that they could kill her. The master chief managed to call my cell phone and drew the attention of the police. the chase ended here in the naval air station. The guy with thebox cutter stabbed Mrs. Lindstrom repeatedly bewfore he was shot down."

"Is she all right?"

"She's in critical condition, the last I heard. One of them is also in the hospital, while the other is in jail."

Commander Sturgis Turner arrives, and Special Agent Cassidy explains the situation.

ooooooooooo

DAY 19

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

Alexandra Galvin hears the telephone ring as she eats breakfast.

"It's for you," says her friend Tania. "It is a Commander Austin."

Alexandra picks up the phone. "Hello," she says.

"Is this Alexandra Galvin?" asks the voice.

"Yes," replies the girl.

"This is Commander Austin.Your...Barbara Lindstrom is in the hospital."

"What?" asks the girl, shocked.

"Two men took her hostage. Apparently they were going after you. When they were surrounded by police, one of them stabbed her repeatedly."

"Oh my God."

Alexandra drops the phone, stunned. She walks ionto the room where she had been staying for over a week. The woman who had raised her for most of her life, whom she called Mom, was fighting for her life. Her mind races about what could happen in the next few days.

Though she has finally reunited with the parents she had been taken away from, she harbors no ill will towards Henry and Barbara Lindstrom. If Mrs. Lindstrom were to die, that would almost be as if one of her parents had died.

The shadow of dread looms over her mind.

ooooooooooooooo

DAY 21

1415 ZULU

"Fourteen years ago, a three-year-old girl named Alexandra Galvin was taken from a shopping mall in Iowa," says Sturgis as he delivers his closing arguments in the courtroom in the Jacksonville Naval Air Station. "When her mother discovered that she was missing, she reported it to the police. The people searched for the girl. But as time went on, the trail grew cold, and there was an emptiness in the lives of her parents, David and Catherine Galvin. Eventaully the girl came to live with Henry Lindstrom. From the testimony, you know that Henry Lindstrom never notified the authorities of this girl. He even forged a birth certificate with a false name. It was his actions that led to Alexandra Galvin being missing ffrom her family or fourteen years. That is fourteen Thanksgivings, fourteen Christmases, fourteen Easters, and fourteen birthdays without her. That is qwhy you must find Master Chief Lindstrom guilty on all counts and specification."

"Your turn," the judge says to Meg. "Note that you can only refer to what was revealed in official terstimony."

"Master Chief Lindstrom had a daughter, Stephanie, who had run away from home when she was seventeen," says Meg. "Six years later she returned with a little girl that she claimed to be her daughter. From his testimony, we heard that his daughter had fallen in with this cult, and that she did not want the girl to grow up in the cult. Stephanie Lindstrom was found murdered not long after. Henry Lindstrom and his wife Barbara wanted to protect this girl, whom they believed was from their own flesh and blood, the only survivor of their murdered daughter. They raised her, provided her with food, clothing, shelter, and supported her education, including her application to the U.S. Naval Academy in Annapolis. Alexandra Galvin was a little girl that needed help and the Lindstroms provided for her. Master Chief Lindstrom did not kidnap her, nor did he conspire to kidnap her. That is why you must find him not guilty."

ooooooooooooooo

1458 ZULU

"I've had the panel sequestered in the barracks until they reach a verdict," says the judge, sitting behind his desk in the chambers. "I am aware of what happened to the defendant's wife. This case has been getting so much publicity already, and I do not want the panel to be influenced by that vigil over at the hospital."

"I assume that there is no television, radio, or Internet access in the barracks," says Sturgis.

"That is right, Commander."

Sturgis and Meg leave the judge's chambers.

oooooooooooooo

DAY 22

2250 ZULU

"I'm here right outside the Naval Air Station in Jacksonville, Florida," says Stuart Dunston, reporter for the Satellite News Network. "As you can see here, hundreds of people have gathered right next to the main gate in c candelight vigil for Barbara Lindstrom. She ius the wife of Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom, the Navy musician accused of kidnapping Alexandra Galvin fourteen years ago. Mrs. Lindstrom was taken to the hospital after being repeatedly stabbed following a police chase that ended here in this base. the kidnapping case has already gone to the jury who is still deliberating."

ooooooooooooooo

DAY 23

1415 ZULU

Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom, dressed in his Navy service uniform, sits down at the wooden defense table next to his attorney. A lot has gone through his mind lately since that police chase Friday. He wonders how the girl is doing.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asks the judge.

"We have, your Honor," replies the Navy sailor who is the foreman.

"What are your findings?"

Lindstrom looks at the jury as they announce his fate. Time seems to slow down for the Navy musician.

"On the charge and specification of Article 78, accessory to the kidnapping of Alexandra Galvin," says the jury foreman, "we find the defendant, Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom, not guilty. On the charge and specification of Article 97, unlawful detention of Alexandra Galvin, we find the defendant, Master Chief Petty Officer Henry Lindstrom, not guilty."

The master chief does not get much relief from the verdict; he still has his hospitalized wife to worry about.

"Defendant shall be returned to active duty," says the judge. "The court thanks the panel for its service."

"I guess it's over," says Sturgis.

"Not for me, Sturgis," replies Meg. "I have one more detail to take care of."

ooooooooooooo

DAY 24

1736 ZULU

DUVAL COUNTY COURTHOUSE

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA

"Having heard your request, Commander Austin," says the judge, the same judge who presided over the hearing regarding custody issues over Alexandra Galvin. "The law is clear on the issue of who has legal custody. David and Catherine Galvin still have legal custody of their daughter Alexandra. As to the restraining order against Mr. and Mrs. Lindstrom, this court must take into consideration the verdict rendered by the general court-martial of Henry Lindstrom. This court hereby lifts the restraining orderprohibiting contact between Alexandra Galvin and Henry and Barbara Lindstrom. Miss Galvin may, under this court's supervision, reside with any willing family in the Jacksonville area until the end of the school year."

The judge bangs the gavel.

"I'm satisfied with the results," says Kelly Reed, who is the Galvins' attorney. "I presume, Master Chief, that the girl will be moving with you until the end of the school year?"

"Yes, she will," replies Master Chief Lindstrom.

"I did hear about your wife. I hope she recovers. I'm praying for her."

"Thank you, Miss Reed."

Alexandra then approahces her parents.

"We know whom you'll be staying with," says David Galvin.

"I suppose it's for the best," says Catherine Galvin. "Make sure to do well in school and continue studying."

"My,uh, the Lindstroms will make sure of that," says the girl.

Meg leaves the courtroom. This had been an unusual case.

She will have to go back to Virginia today to return to what passes for normalcy, she thinks. 


End file.
